One Last Time
by OzzFestGirl86
Summary: Changed Dusty Drakes "One Last Time"... Kagome's dying and Inuyasha can't save her. But he has one last chance to say 'I Love You'. Will He? Or will she die, never hearing those words she longed to hear from the one she loved?


DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha 

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated Undying Love in Forever, but my computer was dead for 5 months and I finally got it back a while ago. And all my stories were destroyed, so I have to start from scratch again.

****

READ IT ALREADY!!

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw one of Naraku's arms heading strait for her. "Huh?" It was too late. He watched in horror as his demon's arm entered her abdomen and go strait through the other side. Naraku pulled his arm out of Kagome's stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Bastard, prepare to die. Kongousouha" Inuyasha wailed his sword at Naraku, but after the dust cleared he was still standing. _No!! If I don't kill him quick, Kagome is not gonna make it._ He turned to Naraku again and saw an pink arrow pierce his heart. _That's Kagome's arrow. _He saw Naraku's body disinigrate, along with the demons around him. It was over. _Kagome!_

"Kagome." He looked over to see Kagome, bow in hand, fall to the ground in a heap of blood. "KAGOME!!!" He ran to her, praying to Kami, she wasn't dead.

New Lyrics

When he picked up he bloody body  
Her eyes were half-lidded and breath dim  
He said "this can't be happening"  
And tears fell from his eyes  
He said "What am I supposed to do  
I can't handle losing you?"  
She said "I just have to say I Love You"

One last time..."

She said "There are some things in this life  
That are out of our control  
Like who we fall in love with  
And when it's time to go"

He said "Please don't leave me"  
She said "It's my time,  
Now, c'mon Inuyasha, let me see you smile

One last time..."

He started to apologize for  
All the things that he'd done wrong  
He said "I would've loved you better  
If only I'd known"

She said "You were the perfect friend  
And just hoped we could of been more"  
He said "The gang wont understand"  
She said "Tell them Kagome loves them and Be strong"

She said "It's time, I got to go"  
He said "Don't you dare die on me  
There's so many things I need to say  
I love you so much"

It was almost like he felt her leave  
He cried out "Can you still hear me"  
He fell down next to her  
And held her hand to his heart  
As he gave a kiss to her lips

One Last Time...

**

* * *

Original Lyrics **

When she picked up the telephone  
His voice came on the line  
She said this can't be happening  
And tears fell from her eyes  
She said 'What am I supposed to do  
I can't handle losing you?'  
He said 'I just had to call and say goodbye  
One last time'

He said 'There are some things in this life  
That are out of our control  
Like who we fall in love with  
And when it's time to go'

She said 'What about the plans we had'  
He said 'This connection's gettin' bad  
Now, c'mon baby let me hear you smile One last time'

She started to apologize for  
All the things that she'd done wrong  
She said 'I would've loved you better  
If only I'd known'

He said 'You were the perfect wife  
Promise me you'll go on with your life'  
She says 'The boys won't understand'  
He says 'Tell them Daddy loves them and Be strong'

He said 'Hon, I've gotta go'  
She said 'Don't you dare hang up  
There's so many things I need to say  
"I love you so much"

It was almost like she felt him leave  
She cried out 'Can you still hear me'  
She fell down on the kitchen floor  
When the signal died  
As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive  
One Last Time ....

* * *

The song is called "One Last Time" by Dusty Drake. If you haven't heard it yet, you should. I cried the first time I understood what it meant. And If you aren't in America, Its about a guy on one of the planes of 9-11 that crashed into the twin towers, and he is calling his wife saying goodbye and I love you. I cried and I just had to write a quick story for it. I think its so sad. 

Well, tell me what you think, please!! R&R TNX


End file.
